Ludibrium
by LastPrelude
Summary: Ludibrium denotes an object of fun, and at the same time, of scorn and decision, and denotes a capricious game itself. A young child in power finds himself a little too bored for his own liking. Accepting OCs.
1. The Void In His Life

_"If you want to test a man's character, give him power."_

* * *

The young boy's small, pale fingers curled along the handle of a cup, and brought it upward. Curling wisps of steam ascended into his eyes, though it did not seem bothersome to him. He slowly lifted the hot liquid to his mouth, sipping it in slow yet deliberate sips. When he finished, the boy brought the teacup down gently onto the large, glass table in front of him. Outfitted with a black and frilly white vest and suit, he let out a sigh filled with content, letting the warm air escape from his mouth. Adjusting his dark bow tie, the boy shot a glance in front of him.

"Excellent tea as always, Desmond," the boy said in a smooth, velvety tone. His combed, light blonde hair waved slightly as he moved like sand carried by the wind. "I hope the quality persists."

The elderly man sitting across the table from him, bowed slightly. As he looked back up, one could see wispy gray hairs covering his chin. Long strands of the silver hair were slicked back into a long braid, contrasting with his fairly tan skin. Lying on his left arm rested a small cloth, while his thick white gloves obscured his large hands.

"My pleasure, Master Ceil," he replied in a formal tone.

After the brief exchange, the two looked down at the glass table between them. What sat there was a large chessboard, made from smooth marble and elegant craftsmanship. Two rows of ivory-made pieces faced each other rigidly, lined up in perfect columns. Ceil brought his hand down, grasping a small white pawn aligned in the center of the board. He brought it two squares forward with confidence, ending the turn with a small _click _of the piece against the chessboard. Desmond, the butler, replied to his master's move, bringing his black pawn up to meet it diagonally.

The two players were in a spacious, snow-white room. Large, pristine paintings contrasted greatly against the bright backdrop, and velvet red curtains let only a sliver of sunlight peek into the room. Classy statues of horses and other magnificent figures aligned the sides of the walls neatly. Along one of the walls was a strange, out-of-place monitor, currently displaying the current news. Both Ceil and Desmond were sitting in two large chairs, one white and one black, respectively. They were on the highest location of the room; two long staircases on either side ended at the platform they were sitting on and descended to the floor. Between the staircases was a large orchestra, with numerous music players dressed in fancy black outfits. Long, deep strokes of the cello filled the room, accompanied by the quick, flitting sounds of violins. The conductor stood at a wooden podium, delicately waving around the baton, organizing the music into a ear-pleasing sensation.

Time passed and music flowed as the two continued their game of chess, until another _click _was heard, this one more defiant and louder than the others, as if it had a purpose.

"I believe that's checkmate again, Desmond," Ceil said matter-of-fact tone, retreating his hand from the white queen he had just placed.

The butler's eyes scanned the board and Ceil's most recent move. Realizing the outcome, he quickly tapped over the black king with his index finger.

"It is apparent you win once more, Master Ceil."

The young boy leaned back in his chair, taking a sip of tea. He had a slightly exasperated look on his face. Several tea sips later, Ceil sat upright, folded his hands, and spoke.

"Boredom," he said nonchalantly, his eyes glazing over.

"...Pardon me, sir?" Desmond replied; the blunt remark caught him off-guard.

The boy sat upright once more, looking his butler in the eye.

"Boredom, Desmond..." he said. "An emotional state of monotony and ennui experienced due to lack of interesting activity."

"...my apologies, sir. Are you experiencing boredom at this moment?"

"I believe so," the boy said haughtily. "Yes, I feel quite bored now... over the past several days I have been in a metaphorical trench of sorts; playing chess with you in the mornings and attending studies, eating meals, and going to sleep. A cycle dreaded to repeat itself over and over, time and time again. I am aware that it is all good for my well-being, but I need some more... excitement," Ceil folded his hands neatly, and leaned back. After a moment, he reached into his pocket, and pulled out a small golden bell about the size of a small coin. With a slight shake of his hand, the bell let out a tiny, sparkling ring.

Moments later, a little Chimecho swiftly weaved through the air, performing aerial loops and dives. It quickly settled itself on Ceil's shoulder, looking pleased with itself. Ceil petted its head with one finger, then returned his focus to the conversation.

"I need some more... _excitement_," he repeated more loudly, as if he needed to convince himself, while setting up the chessboard once more into its standard position. He let out yet another sigh. His butler remained quiet, setting up the black pieces into their normal rows again.

The orchestra below them finished a piece, and an odd silence hung in the air. As Ceil gathered the pieces, the corner of his eye caught the large monitor to his left. His hands stopped moving and immediately, all his attention was focused on the monitor. On the large screen, there was a close-up of two Pokémon. On was a purple creature with spots dotting its hide, with a signature large horn. The other was a menacing-looking, dark indigo Pokémon with red eyes and spiky ears. A Nidorino and a Gengar. There were engaged in fierce combat. The latter took a swipe at the first; however, it missed, and the horned Pokémon took a large leap with its horn pointed straight at its opponent. Gengar side stepped, and jumped backward. It began moving its hands in a strange fashion, and the opposing Poison-type's eyes quickly drooped. It had fallen under a Hypnosis attack.

Ceil turned his gaze away from the television. The Chimecho on his shoulder grew rather bored and went to play off on its own. The young boy's eyes followed his Pokémon, doing cartwheels in the air while having a dainty little expression on its face. The young boy's rather emotionless face manifested itself into a small smirk. He caught the eye of his butler, who was looking in his direction.

"Of course, the easiest way to alleviate boredom is to do something that arouses your interest," Cecil said rather profoundly, turning his attention back onto the board. "Something that will end the tedious cycle and transform it into something much more _interesting._" He held a pawn in his hand, spinning it around in his fingers, before smacking it down squarely on the chessboard.

"...sir? May I inquire what this interesting action may be?"

"All in due time, Desmond," Ceil said smugly, smirking again. He leaned back in his once more, gesturing at the board with his hand.

"Your move, my friend."

The orchestra started playing again.

* * *

**My second go at a tournament story. OC forms and details found in my profile.**


	2. Final Destination

**A/N: No, Pokémon does not belong to me. All similarities with Kuroshitsuji are purely coincidental. I've never heard of this series before some of you mentioned it. The basis of the Ceil and Desmond come from the characters Rachel Alucard and Valkenhayn from Arc System Work's _Blazblue. _**

* * *

You could tell that it was a high-quality paper. The parchment was thick and durable, unlike the flimsy paper most text was printed on. Adorning the top was the recipient's name, written down in fancy cursive handwriting. A personalized stamp presented itself in the corner. The envelope it came in was twice the size of a normal one, with an emblem sealing its contents. Once you got it open, the first thing that caught your eye was a intricately-designed logo, followed by a handwritten script.

_Dear patron, _

_Most likely, you are pondering why you have received this particular envelope and letter. Now that you have finished reading the previous statement, you probably expect me to answer your queries. My, what luck you're in! You are receiving this invitation for a very specific cause. I have personally chose you-yes, _you- _to participate in a very exclusive event. I have selected several people whose accomplishments have stood out from the rest of the common people. Therefore, only you and your other distinguished peers will be included in this event. Makes you feel dignified, doesn't it? Included in this letter is a special ticket which you may use for one of my various transportation vehicles; all exclusive, of course. You merely have to present this ticket at one of the several harbors or airports located throughout your region, and the rest will be taken care of. Be wary that my location is on an island far off from the coast of Hoenn, so you may have a longer trip than others. You must arrive at your destination within a week of receiving this letter. Bring your luggage and belongings as well, as you will be staying for a long period of time. _

_Now, you may have noticed I have not disclosed any information about the actual event itself, save for the location. I wish disclose this information in person. No further information will be revealed until the designated time and when I can see all of you face-to-face. However, I will tell you this: this is, quite simply, a competition. No, not a simple tournament, for those have been done to death and have grown stale; I find them rather monotonous and repetitive. "How will it be different?" One asks, curious. That, my friends, will be revealed on the day. I hope to see you there, and if you wish to dismiss this event, that would be quite a shame, wouldn't it?_

_Please, however, when you come, do not look like a slob. _

_Salutations, _

_-Ceil C. _

* * *

**_Olivine City, Johto _**

Tony Faraday handed his "exclusive" ticket to the a dignified looking man standing next to the S.S. Aqua. The man took a quick glance at the ticket, which was not the usual boarding pass for Olivine Harbor. As the man inspected the ticket, Tony sighed and put his suitcase down, taking a moment to push his glasses up. Ever since the letter arrived, the competition was the only thing pervading his mind, making him excited for future comings. A chilly harbor breeze swept through his black hair. Zipping up his black jacket, he awaited anxiously for the man to finish. When he finally did, he gestured for Tony to follow him. Energized again, the eager fifteen year old followed the man around the harbor. The ocean waves threw themselves against the shoreline, and chatty townsfolk gossiped around, waiting for their ship to arrive. The crashing of the waves and the excess commotion made Olivine quite a noisy place.

"So," the ticket man said. "I take it you're going to this 'special' place?"

The sudden question startled him, but Tony quickly regained his composure.

"Y-Yeah," he replied, shivering in the cold air. He kept walking behind the man past the normal docks and ships.

The man sighed contentedly. "Must be lucky, going to wild excursions like this. Good to be young, lad, good to be young. A 'lotta other ones like you had this ticket."

Tony's eyes lit as he the man mentioned other potential contestants, but the thought was soon expelled from his head as the boy laid his eyes on the sight before him. At the very last harbor, there was an extravagant ship awaiting his arrival. The ship dwarfed the other ferries, and looked twice as good as well. A long chimney blew out a cloud of white smoke, and entire ship had a red-and-white themed color. What was noticeable, however, was the absence of any kind of name on the ship, only a giant letters "C.C" engraved on the sides. Tony wondered what it stood for, when the ticket man held an arm toward the ship, gesturing for Tony to get aboard.

An excited smile crept across his face as Tony took his first step on the steel platform leading to the ship. He looked back at the ticket man, and waved. The man responded by tipping his blue hat, and Tony walked upward to the ship, dragging his luggage behind him. He'd made it the high deck, and his eyes wandered around his surroundings, taking all the information is in. There were several chairs around the railings, with some people lounging around. Mostly teenagers were present, though he could spy some adults occasionally. There were tables for drinks and food, and Tony assumed there was much more to be found inside the deck. He walked down some stairs and as he put his bags in the compartment, a sudden voice from the left ringed out clearly.

"Hey, you!"

Tony's head turned around slowly to where the voice came from, for there was no one there besides him and the piles of bags and suitcases stocked up around him. Cautiously, he walked toward the voice.

"Yeah, you're going the right way. Just get closer. Excellent job," the voice continued. Tony couldn't do anything, he just kept listening to the voice in an attempt to locate where it was. It seemed like it was coming from brown, rectangular suitcase near the top of a pile. Tony made his way over to it, staring at it in disbelief. He turned wildly to see if anyone human was around him. Coming to a conclusion, his eyes fell back down onto the brown suitcase.

"You found me," the suitcase said in a rather dull tone.

Tony was sure it was coming from a suitcase he was looking at. He slowly opened his mouth.

"Umm... hello?"

He was talking to a _suitcase_. Great, another accomplishment to add to his list. Was he going insane after years of Pokémon battles?

"Finally! A conversation. That's what I wanted. So, what's your name?"

Tony shook his head. _This is just a screwed-up reality my mind is making. Better just leave. _He turned around and walked back past the luggage.

"Wait!" Tony could hear the suitcase cry after him.

"Even the we've only known each other for a short time, I feel a connection between us! I knew since the moment I met you, that I love you. I love you with all my interior leather compartments and high quality, stainless steel zippers!"

Tony paused for moment, then smacked himself in the head really hard. He seriously needed some sleep before he went hallucinating about suitcases falling for him. He shook his head and went on, before the suitcase spoke again.

"Hold up! Wait, oh crap, not again-"

The fifteen year old heard a loud crashing, something like a person falling, followed by several rumbles of bags falling down. Quickly, Tony turned, all thoughts of romantic suitcases escaped his brain and he swiftly ran toward the sound. There was jumbled mess of luggage on the floor, and he grabbed bags and pulled them off of whatever they were piling up on. After throwing away several of them, Tony panted and saw a darkly-dressed figure on the ground. The person seemed to notice Tony, and quickly jumped up, bringing all of his or her dark articles of clothing up with them.

"Greetings," the figure said darkly. Tony could see the figure, clearly female. She sported a small build and height, and was dressed in a dark vest, complimented by her black knee-length skirt. All this matched her hair, which was the same uniform dark-brown color. Most odd, though, was the black patch covering her right eye and the navy blue cape she wore. Quickly, she pulled the cape in front of her, obscuring her body except for the top of her face. She lowered her voice, adding a tremor to it, while her blank eyes stared right into Tony's, which had a mixture of confusion and awe.

"I am the X-traordinary, X-travagant, X-cellent, X. Lent!" She announced out loud, throwing the cape forward. Tony just stood there, not sure of what to do in this situation. He merely remained passive, staying absolutely still.

"And this..." she continued, pulling out something from behind her back, "... is my comrade, Lune."

What Tony saw was a puppet-like doll, hanging droopily, with one eye missing. Quickly, it perked up, looking directly at Tony and spoke in a strange voice.

"Hello, young man."

Tony knew what ventriloquism was, but this seemed like the doll was actually speaking to him. He kept up his passive facade, while on the inside he wanted to burst out of here the first opportunity he got. The girl and her doll continued to speak nonsense about excellency and other strange topics, and it seemed like forever before she stopped talking. When she finally did, she turned to Tony with her straight and unmoving face.

"Oh yeah, what's your name?" She asked.

"T-tony..." he mumbled, an edge of uncomforted strain in his voice. He slowly backed up.

"Well, Tony, Xena Lent is glad to meet you," she said, taking a large stride to the boy. Tony's eyes widened as Xena pulled out an object from her vest. It was simply a delicate blue flower. She handed it to Tony, who took it slowly. She turned back around.

"It's a forget-me-not," Xena declared. "For those who do not wish to forget me. With that, is off!" She dashed out of the luggage room, cape flying behind her, and up the stairs, leaving Tony behind. The boy stood, staring at the flower, before he heard a large crash near the stairs.

"Ow..." came a groan.

Sighing once more, Tony went to the stairs to help her.

* * *

**_Over the land of Hoenn..._**

Meanwhile, the participants in Hoenn had taken off on a private jet plane from the bustling Lilycove City. The jet effortlessly flew over the vast region, silently and quickly. The interior had large windows and a lush red carpet, with many glass tables lined up, stocked up with refreshments. Velvet couches provided people a place to rest. In the corner, a jazz group was playing a peaceful song with silky smooth tones. Matching perfectly with the environment, it provided a very ambient and quiet atmosphere.

Unfortunately, soon after the departure, the relaxing mood was broken by two adults who had gotten into some sort of argument. Initially, many people ignored their loud remarks toward each other, but after the insults resulted in some physical violence, action was taken. Currently, a large crowd gathered around the two men, who were itching to give the other a nice punch in the face. Angry remarks were hurled around, along with annoyed mumbles from the crowd.

Alicia Aliessen sought to seek refuge from the large commotion. Carrying her saxophone case with her, she found solace near the soft, soothing notes of the jazz group, who kept on playing despite being drowned out by the noise. A white rectangular board was tucked into her other arm, and tortoiseshell sunglasses rested in her chocolate brown hair. There were some leather seats provided near the jazz group, so she rested comfortably on one of them, appreciating the music. It made feel unusually cheerful. There was another girl sitting next to her with light strawberry blonde hair, wearing brightly-colored clothes, and she was closing her eyes. She seemed like she was enjoy the jazz ensemble's music as well. The girl seemed to sense Alicia's presence, and opened her eyes to meet hers. Alicia quickly looked away.

The girl approached closer, her rather uninterested-looking eyes sparked a bit. Alicia looked down. The other girl spoke, leaning on the armrest with her elbows.

"Hey... what's your name?"

Alicia shrugged.

"Not going to answer? Well, are you going to this 'special event' thing like everyone else on this plane is?"

Alicia's head bobbed up and down, signaling a 'yes'. The other girl leaned back in her chair, looking toward the jazz group again, particularly eyeing the shiny brass of the trumpet as it jigged up and down while being played. She turned toward Alicia again.

"You like jazz music?"

With a sudden jolt of movement, Alicia whipped her board on her lap and took out a black marker, making swift words out of them. When she finished, she showed the board to the girl, which said:

_"Yes, I like jazz very much. I play saxophone." _

"Why do you write on- oh, I see, you're mute... anyway, yeah, I should've guessed you played from your instrument case. My name's So, by the way."

A look of confusion spread across Alicia's face. Grabbing her board and marker again, she erased what she wrote and started to draw something on the board. Curious, the girl tried to peer over the board, but by then Alicia was done. She wrote in bold letters on top, "C SCALE". She drew five horizontal lines, representing the music staff. She had seven notes scribbled in, each one getting higher and higher. Around the middle one on the second line, a G note, she drew a circle around it and wrote: _"This kind of So?"_

Realization showed itself on So's face, and she nodded with a small smirk, although her eyes still maintained her disinterested look. On a musical scale, 'so' was associated with the fifth step up, which was G in the case of the C scale.

Alicia erased the scale from her board, feeling a bit more comfortable with his girl. She wrote once more.

_"My name's Alicia." _

"...alright, Alicia," So said after much consideration. "Seems you like music, so do you also like-"

Their conversation was interrupted by a loud crashing noise. It seemed like one of the people who were arguing crashed into a table, knocking over several table ornaments and silverware in the process. One woman screamed. A shower of glass fell on the floor, looking almost like sparkles in the chandlier light. Maids rushed in, gathering brooms to wipe up the debris. Due to the accident, the men who were arguing looked like they decided to end the conflict for now. With their final glares exchanged, they walked off in different directions, with Alicia and So watching.

"Quite rowdy, aren't they?" A male voice rung through the air, causing the two girls' heads to turn around. Standing next to the chairs was a slim man, dressed in a eloquent black-and-white suit with matching tie, probably in his early twenties. His blond hair was smoothly combed backward. In his left hand he held a glass of dark wine. He turned to the girls with his hazel eyes.

"You two are pretty smart, staying away from the mob," he continued, gazing back at the crowd. "Yup, definitely smart..." He remained quiet, drinking his wine, before muttering to himself under his breath.

Alicia and So turned to each other, exchanging glances. They continued to stare at the stranger, who was alternately taking drinks out of his glass and talking to himself. The two girls kept looking at him and waiting for him to go away. After a while, the man broke the awkward silence and turned to look at them, a lofty smile on his face. He set his glass down.

"Alright, alright, you two, I'll take autographs," he said smugly, opening his palms in front of him. "Next time, you don't have to be so shy." He reached for a golden fountain pen in his pocket.

The two girls exchanged glances again. _Who was this man...? _So took it upon herself to inquire.

"Uh, who the heck are you to sign autographs?"

The man was taken aback, a shocked expression on his face. He quickly put the pen back in his packet. His mysterious demeanor was instantly shattered.

"Woah, woah, woah... you two don't know me? This must be some kind of mistake..." the man muttered, clearly flustered. "Here, maybe if you see my profile..." He stood sideways for a second, before blabbering out, "How 'bout now?"

Alicia shook her head. The man sighed, immediately slumping over, ruining his combed hair. Straightening himself up, he took a rectangular object from his suit. A DVD with his face on it.

"Come on, it's _Fin De Siècle _that hit movies last fall! The epic journey of an elder brother, his younger sister, and a rather annoying Wailmer. I, Isaac Icarut, was cast as the main character! It was a hard job, but I managed to do it!"

Alicia and So remained clueless; their faces made it evident to Isaac. He sighed.

"Forget it..." Isaac sighed. He sulked and walked away, head down, leaving a Alicia and So with blank looks on their faces.

* * *

**_On the island off the coast of Hoenn..._**

The plane from the Hoenn, the cruise ships from Kanto/Johto, and the second plane from Sinnoh all arrived at different times. Due to the lesser distance, the Hoenn plane arrived first, followed by Kanto and Johto. The last to arrive was the faraway Sinnoh plane. The contestants flocked to the rather small island. All they could see were trees, mountains, and other rugged creations of nature. Where was the special event taking place?

_Don't tell me it's some kind of survivor island reality TV show crap... _July Rhodes thought, dragging his suitcase behind him. He scowled- something he did quite often- and looked around to the other contestants, all walking in different directions. He spotted a boy near him and walked over.

"You," July said loudly to the boy. The boy jumped, startled, before looking around and finding July. His black hair was messy to the extent it looked like was done purposely, and the tips were dyed blonde. He wore a scarf and a gray and purple striped sweatshirt. Upon making eye contact with July, the boy looked down shyly.

"Y'know where to go?" July asked. The boy nodded, and pointed in the distance. July looked around and saw nothing. He wondered if the boy needed an eye check.

July walked closer to the boy. "You sure?"

The boy nodded.

July looked once again, though he saw nothing. He feigned deep thought, before brightening up. Surely those acting lessons must've paid off...

"Hmm... yeah, that's it," July pretended to recognize the location. He turned back to the boy and gave him a pat on the back. "Nice job! You pass. What's your name?"

The boy hesitated before answering.

"Ren. Ren Carstairs."

"You pass, Ren," July continued his mock excitement. "Now, I'm testing how good you are at guiding. Try to lead me there."

Ren nodded, still looking down, and walked forward. July followed, letting his muscles relax as he sighed, wondering what he'd gotten himself into.

* * *

"Master Ceil?"

The boy looked out one of the large windows at the crowd in the distance, reclining on a chair.

"Master Ceil?"

"Apologies, Desmond," Ceil said, twirling a white king in his hand before setting it down. He stood up from his chair, facing Desmond.

"The preparations are all set. Would you like to come down to meet them?" Desmond asked.

"...Yes, the guests would be disappointed if they didn't meet their host..." Ceil smirked. He took a step forward.

"I'm sure they would be quite delighted with what I have to propose."

* * *

**Thanks for reading. **

**A/N: _Fin De Siècle _****is a story by author Kyuuketsuki Fang, who granted me permission to use it for Isaac's movie. Check it out if you haven't done so. **

******OC Credits: These were the first five people who sent in their OCs. Listed by order of appearance, not submission. **

******Tony Faraday- Book is here**

******Xena Lent- Kyuuketsuki Fang **

******Alicia Aliessen- Jigglypuff's pillow **

******So- xXKaminari-TsubasaXx**

**Isaac Icarut- Me**

**July Rhodes- Me**

**Ren Carstairs- Happy2BeMe**


	3. A Hollow Feeling

**A/N: Pokémon does not belong to me. **

* * *

**_On the island off the coast of Hoenn... _**

His brown suitcase slung over his shoulder, July quickened his pace to keep up with Ren. The boy walked rather fast, as if he didn't want to spare any time looking around and wanted to head straight toward the mansion in the distance. Ren lead him to a narrow pathway that entered into some woods. After a long walk, July was growing rather tired. The handle of his suitcase felt like it was burning itself into his fingers. He wiped a strand of red hair from his eye while sighing.

_Deal with it... I'm sure we'll be there soon... _he smacked himself in the head lightly. Deciding to remain quiet, he diligently followed the black-haired boy through several groves of neatly arranged trees. All of them were maple trees, by the look of it. They were planted in rigid rows, one row on the left, one row on the right. July noticed each one was the exact same height, and the width of the trunks looked identical.

_Heck, if I counted the leaves on each one, they would probably be the same,_ July mused to himself. Next to each individual tree was a small batch of flowers, and each one of those were planted in the same uniform fashion as the trees. After some observation, July found out that the patch of flowers had exactly six flowers in each one: two yellow, two red, one white, and one blue. As he looked at the others, he realized this was true for all the flower patches, stretching down the pathway.

The exact, precise measurements of these common plants seemed too perfect. Every plant was aligned with one another with the precision of a surgeon.

July began to grow nervous and sweaty, but he had no idea why. Usually, he remained calm in most situations. Looking ahead, Ren seemed stoic and unaffected, with his hood pulled over his head and hands shoved into his pockets. Maybe he didn't notice? Keeping his thoughts to himself, July gulped and followed. The rows of trees and flowers eventually came to a stop, much to July's relief. However, with that problem gone, another arose. Ren was acting indecisive, he kept walking in the peculiar directions and going the same way he did before. There was dark empty, space between the trees, making everything look intimidating. Finally, Ren came to a sudden halt, and so did July.

"Uh, is there a problem?" July asked cautiously. Then, he looked down, and realized his feet were on bare grass. They were no longer on the pathway. Could they be...?

Ren bit his lip, his hand adjusting his scarf.

"...I think we're lost," the boy replied quietly, shuffling his feet uncomfortably. July thought he saw a brief flicker of frustration on the boy's face, though it was too short to confirm.

Well. July kicked a nearby stone, sending it flying into a tree branch, letting out some of his negative feelings. He set his suitcase down, turning to Ren.

"Alright," July said calmly. "There's nothing we can do about that. I guess we'll just try to find the way from here. I'll lead the way. Sound good?"

The other boy nodded in response, and July turned around and the opposite direction from where the came. However, July quickly realized he hadn't been paying attention enough as the surroundings looked unfamiliar. There were trees scattered in various locations, and he had no clear indication on which way they should go.

July scowled.

_I guess we'll just head left, _he thought, quickly brushing aside any signs of doubt. Mumbling to himself, July turned left into a group of trees. Once they entered, July noticed it was much darker than before, and his eyes had to do a bit of adjusting before being able to see normally. The two boys persevered through the darkness. The forest was filled with plant growth. The guy in charge had the time to meticulously arrange the appearance of flowers for his pathway, but didn't give a crap about the rest of the forest. The branches poked at the pair's body, and the leaves were tickling their skin. Flicking away branches and underbrush on the ground, July made was sure Ren was behind him at all times. His companion didn't talk much and didn't make much noise, so July had to be on constant alert to make sure his presence known.

_Okay, now I'm _pretty _sure we're more lost than we were before. _The boy clenched his teeth. He had to go and lead them in a dark woods out of all places. Trusting himself wasn't the best idea. He whacked his suitcase on a couple of bushes in his away, taking a step behind the plants. Covering his eye, he stepped forward.

He saw light. July stepped forward again, bringing his entire body with him. The darkness of the forest faded away, and he was in broad daylight again. Ren popped out of the bushes soon after. July heard the boy breathe a sigh of relief. July stretched his arms, tired of being cramped underneath vines and other plants. Looking around, they were at the peak of a grassy hill. The afternoon sun shone on July's face pleasantly.

"Hey! Look, there's some people up ahead!"

Both of the boys' heads turned around to see two people jogging up to meet them. Both were girls, one with strawberry blonde-hair and the other short and skinny, with brown hair dyed with purple streaks. Slinging his suitcase over his shoulder once more, July waited for them with curiosity. Once the pair of girls reached the top, they rested and panted lightly, tired from jogging up the hill. July and Ren waited patiently until they caught their breath. The girl with the brown/purple hair piped up.

"Thank Arceus we found you two!" she exclaimed, tying her hair into ponytail with a purple headband. She talked quickly. "We got lost on the way here. I kinda forgot the way the path lead, and took some wrong turns. I tried to call for help and look for someone, but there was no one around, and it was bad..." She looked down, then back up at July's face. "By the way, I'm Maria Avens."

July shook the hand she offered. Maria turned to the other girl with strawberry blonde-hair and a white bandana.

"This is..." Maria started, but her voice soon fell into doubt. "Um... sorry, who were you again?"

The other girl looked up, a disinterested look in her eyes. She turned to July and Ren, introducing herself. "I'm Ti."

The name was rather short and strange, July thought. He saw a look of confusion spread across Maria's face.

"Wait," she started. "Didn't you say to me you were... La?"

"Yeah," the girl whom July knew as Ti replied.

"But... are you Ti or La? Or maybe both?" Maria inquired, twirling a lock of her hair.

Ti smirked. "Yeah. You could say that." She dismissed the matter with a wave of her hand, turning to all of them.

"Anyways, instead of arguing about what to call me, we should get to the mansion soon," she said, smoothly changing the subject. "You guys know the way?"

Ren remained silent, so July had to answer.

"If you're expecting us to lead you there, you're out of luck," July gave a shrug. "We're kinda lost too. The guy in charge _had _to make everything so confusing."

Ti sighed, her face showing a slight frown of disappointment.

"Since all of us are lost," she said. "We'll just stick together until we can find the right way into the mansion. Before, I could see it in the distance, but now..."

July heard her voice trail off. He was about to turn around, when Ren spoke up unexpectedly. His voice was muffled by his scarf, but July could still make out the words.

"There's something I recognize there," he said, pointing down at something from the high hill. "We passed by it before."

The other three squinted their eyes to see what Ren was gesturing at. They couldn't find anything.

"What're you pointing at?" July asked, voicing everyone's thoughts.

Ren reluctantly replied again. "In the middle of the trees, there's a large dark rock. Triangle-shaped."

Upon closer inspection, July found what he was talking about. It _was _triangle-shaped, and had some plants growing on it, making it nearly the same color as the trees.

"I see. So if we get there, you can lead us to the right place?" Maria asked. Ren nodded in response.

"Nice! Good job, Ren," Ti said loudly, giving Ren a slap on the back, though it was too hard to be called a friendly slap. This time, July clearly saw Ren's annoyed frown underneath his hood, but the boy remained silent. July stood up straighter, ready to go.

"Alright, let's go quickly then," July announced, and the trio, led by Ren, walked down the hill in hopes of finding their destination.

* * *

**_Ceil's Mansion- Lobby _**

Tony Faraday stood in the front room, having just entered the mansion through the front doors. He wasn't the first one here, there was already a crowd of other contest participants gathered around. The room was extravagant, bursting with radiance. There were glass windows high up on the walls, and exquisite curtains. He felt like he and all the other people dressed in casual clothing didn't fit in, like someone had taken a crude image of them and pasted them onto a background. In the room, there were two tables covered in thick, maroon tablecloths. On them were several platters and bowls filled with light refreshments. Among them, Tony could spot some tortilla chips with some weird dipping, cups with a different array of beverages, and a plate full of fruits. He stood there awkwardly in the middle, a glass of lemonade in his hand, his suitcase in the other.

Tony adjusted his glasses to observe the room. Looking around, the others seemed to be uncomfortable as well. There was no presence of any sort of "man-in-charge", and they were just waiting around in the first room, some music floating around. A few talked to the others to pass time, though from what Tony heard, those conversations were awkward as well. The boy remained quiet, silently wishing for something to happen soon.

Unbeknownst to Tony and the other people, Ceil was actually sitting down in a black leather chair, observing them through a one-way glass window from far above. A minor look of frustration graced his otherwise serene face. He was anxiously tapping his index finger on an armrest. He peered down to the crowd once more, and another pang of disappointment hit him. He let out a small sigh and leaned back.

"Judging from what I see, there's several people who haven't arrived yet," Ceil muttered to no one in particular, until Desmond quietly stepped out of the shadows behind him. The soft-spoken butler replied.

"Maybe they have gotten lost on the way here," he offered.

"That couldn't be," Ceil replied, tapping his finger impatiently once more. "I specifically lay out a path that led here. The one with the maple trees and the neatly arranged flowers. Perhaps I've invited the wrong folks here, seeing as they can't even get to their host's destination on time."

Desmond remained silent.

"Ah, well..." Ceil mumbled. "I'm going to give those waiting a proper introduction, regardless if there's still people outside. If you will, Desmond."

The butler nodded, escorting Ceil out of the room. He led the boy through a door and into some hallways that led to the main room.

Meanwhile, more people had entered through the large main doors into the crystal-white lobby. Tony realized the crowd was getting bigger, and more and more refreshments were being snatched off of the of the tables. Now that he had been standing awkwardly in one place, he was wondering when the event would start.

Tony heard two loud claps from far above. Looking upward, he saw a small white chair. In it was a young boy with a very light shade of blonde hair, dressed in a quaint outfit, black-and-white, complete with a small bow tie and buttons. He had a serene look on his face, but his eyes showed a spark of amusement. Standing next to him was an old butler in a suit with than skin and silvery hair. Was this the person who sent them the invitations? Was it the man or the small kid? Tony's questions were soon answered.

"Attention," the butler said loudly. His voice boomed across the lobby, sending all eyes to look up at the strange pair. The butler soon gestured toward the boy, who began his speech. He was short, but had an air of sophistication about him. Sitting up from his chair, Ceil gazed at all the people observing him. Some had strange looks on their faces, while others were a bit skeptical.

"Greetings, every single one of you," Ceil said, an ever-so-slight smirk growing on his face. "I am the host of this event. I'm glad all of you have attended. Unfortunately, some others were a bit delayed and couldn't find their way here, but even someone like me has a limit to his patience, so we are beginning now. Please pay careful attention to what I have to say."

The people curiously eyed this strange boy. He continued, ignoring their curious looks.

"Now, most of you are wondering what this event is. This is a competition. You will be asked to participate in various tasks that test your character, your bond with your Pokémon, and how capable you are in several ways in differing situations. To win, you must show me that you are both skilled and strong-hearted with your Pokémon. I will test your intellect, battling skills, willpower, psyche, and much more. Since this is your first night, I have prepared several guest rooms for you to reside in. Allow me to-"

His explanation was suddenly truncated by a loud voice.

"Are you kidding me?"

All the heads whipped around to the boy speaking. He took a step away from the crowd, and kept a fierce gaze on Ceil, as if challenging him. He was well-built, tan, and brown eyes that were full of fury. Tony spotted letters written on his black blazer, spelling V-O-L-A-N-T-I-S.

Ceil raised an eyebrow curiously toward the boy. A rush of anxiety waved through the crowd.

"Oh? I assure you I am dead serious," he replied. "What makes you think otherwise?"

The boy formed a fist next to him. He wasn't usually this flamboyant, and got along with others well, but this _kid... _his mannerisms and demeanor just reeked of arrogance. All the others probably noticed this as well. It ticked him off, to say it bluntly.

"Don't think you're all high and mighty," Gabriel Volantis said, gritting his teeth. "You're smaller than everyone here!" He voiced some of the opinions that the others were thinking.

"You're just a kid!" Gabriel continued. "What makes you think you get the right to host this tournament and gather all us here?"

A rather contemptuous look crossed Ceil's face. Desmond took a step forward, but Ceil blocked him with his hand. The butler nodded, stepping back and remaining quiet. Ceil spoke, his voice dripping with venom.

"A kid? I am of thirteen years of age, which, according when I last checked, qualifies me as a teenager."

_Thirteen? _The crowd's thoughts resonated. _He looks awfully small for his age... _

Gabriel dismissed the matter. "It doesn't matter about your age. Still, all of us here are older than you. I get the feeling you think you're _better _than us, don't you?" He was still angry, but not as much before. The crowd noticed a less frustrated tone in his voice.

The spectators kept listening to rapid back-and-forth conversation between the two. Ceil decided to end this matter, for he thought it was a waste of time.

"All right, Mr. Volantis," Ceil said, his usual placid tone coming back to voice. "Why don't we decide this not with words, but with actions."

The boy looked skeptical. "What kind of action?"

"A Pokémon battle," the thirteen-year old responded. "One-on-one. I win, you keep quiet for the rest of the tournament about your opinions. You win... well, you can decide that at the appropriate time. I know I'm going to emerge victorious, after all..."

Gabriel grit his teeth, but inside he was excited. That was the exact kind of ego he wanted to crush to pieces.

"Fine," Gabriel Volantis responded, adjusting his finger gloves. "Let's do it."

* * *

July cautiously opened the large entrance doors, pushing it inward. There was a rather loud creaking sound, but no one in the lobby seemed to notice. Their attention was directed elsewhere. The boy motioned for Ren, Ti, and Maria to come. The trio quietly shuffled behind him. They entered the pearly-white lobby, where numerous people were all devoting their attention to a flat-screen projector located on the wall. Cautiously, the four assimilated into the crowd, staring at the monitor as well.

The picture on the screen was a battlefield. Judging from a quick glance, the field was a normal one- no rugged terrain or fancy obstacles. The floor was clean and gray-colored, and the usual field marks were in the right places. The two battlers stood stoic on opposite ends, staring at each other. A buzzer ringed, signifying the beginning of the battle.

"Hey," July whispered to the girl next to him. "What's going on?"

The girl gave him the 'quiet' look, bringing her index finger in front of her lips. Her eyes went back to the screen. Offended by her rather rude gesture, July turned his attention back to the screen. The battler on the right was much taller than his opponent. Below the screen, a small electronic banner spelled out his name: GABRIEL V. The camera zoomed across the field to the other battler, a short boy with a bored look on his face. The banner now read: CEIL C.

They both launched their Pokéballs at the same time. Gabriel's ball was a mixture of yellow and black, the colors of an Ultra Ball. Meanwhile, Ceil's Pokéball was colored all white, with a thin red mark at the center, weaving around the Ball. After some thought, July realized this was a Premier Ball. This type of Ball wasn't any better than your standard Pokéball. July knew if you bought ten regular Pokéballs, you'd get a Premier Ball, but he never found any use for it than being fancy. Dismissing these thoughts from his head, he focused on the screen once more.

On Volantis's side of the field was a fierce, dinosaur-like creature. It flapped its rocky wings defiantly, showing off its jagged teeth. With several strong flaps of its wings, the Aerodactyl let out a mighty roar, swishing its sharp tail back and forth. It was ready to brawl it out. On the opposite side of the battlefield lay a thin, humanoid-like Pokémon. It had a round torso, with long streamlined legs and arms. Its head looked similar to a helmet, with a hornlike structure on top. Sharp blades extended out of the Pokémon's arms. Ceil's Gallade looked at its opponent fiercely.

Ceil's eyebrow went up in amusement at the sight of his opponent's Pokémon.

"A fossil Pokémon? How peculiar. I've always found those creatures fascinating. The aquariums here include some Kabuto and Omastar, but I've yet to encounter an Aerodactyl. Let's hope this battle is interesting, then," he mused.

Gabriel remained silent.

"He who strikes first wins," Ceil proclaimed. "Gallade, Slash."

His Pokémon complied swiftly, rapidly sprinting toward Aerodactyl and jumping up to meet with, arm raised high. Gabriel watched intently, but did nothing but snap twice. Much to Gallade's surprise, when it brought its arm down, there was nothing to hit but air. The Rock Pokémon had quickly dodged the attack by flying to the left almost instantaneously. The snapping must have meant something.

Ceil spoke again, unfazed by the maneuver. "Swords Dance, and another Slash."

Gabriel cupped his hands around his mouth. "Agility!"

Both Pokémon acted at once, with Gallade stepping back and forth in some strange rhythm, its blade-arms getting sharper by the second. The flying Pokémon flapped its wings faster, gaining immense speed. At once, Gallade pounced. It brought its arms down quicker and faster than last time, but its opponent was still too swift. A sharp sound of splitting air resonated in the room, but Gallade landed back on the ground, striking nothing.

"It seems we have a disadvantage of being on the ground here," Ceil muttered, twirling a lock of his hair. "...Gallade, Double Team, then attack with a Close Combat."

"Fly, then strike with Aerial Ace!" Gabriel said, careful not to underestimate his opponent. He had the upper hand right now, and he wasn't planning to lose it. Aerodactyl followed its commands, spreading its wings out wide and swooping in an upward curve high into the air, eyeing its opponent, who had now multiplied into four different copies. The pterodactyl Pokémon lunged, tucking its wings in to increase its speed, and shooting downward at an incredible speed. It aimed itself at the Gallade on the far right. Aerial Ace never missed its target.

The Fighting-type was caught off guard, but quickly regained footing. With the little time to react, Gallade managed to bring its arms into an 'X' in front of it, attempting to block Aerodactyl. The two collided with an astonishing force, sending a wave of air out from where they connected. Both Pokémon forced all their power into their attack. Grunting, Gallade surged forward and pushed, knocking Aerodactyl onto the floor. The Rock type tumbled and rolled on the ground.

"Get it while it's down," Ceil said blandly. "A Pyscho Cut should fare well."

Urgently, Gabriel clapped once loudly. Aerodactyl's pain eyelids shot open, quickly rolling to the left to avoid the large, crescent-shaped beam that nearly struck its wing. Aerodactyl flapped its wings again, trying to propel itself into the air once more.

"Don't let it get into the air. Jump, and Psycho Cut again."

"Dragonbreath while it's coming up, and fly around! Repeat if it tries to get you again!"

Gallade leapt, rearing its arm back for another Psycho Cut. Aerodactyl immediately let out a searing hot breath of flames. Gallade blocked it rather successfully with its arm, but let Aerodactyl escape out of its attacking range. The Flying-type flew in a figure eight circle, soaring high above the field.

Meanwhile, the audience was watching the battle on the monitor in excitement. July, amongst the people in the crowd, turned his head right. Next to him was the purple-wearing girl... Maria, was it?

"Hey, Maria," July said. The girl quickly turned in response.

"Yeah?"

"Who do you think will win?"

"Hm," Maria contemplated. "It go either way. But I think the Volantis guy will probably gain victory. His Aerodactyl looks well trained, and he's got those quick gestures to save time and avoid injury. Plus," she added, holding up her index finger, which was partially covered by a purple fingerless glove. "It looks like he's trying to keep up the defense in the air, not letting Gallade up to attack him. Gallade, being a Fighting-type, is most effective at close range. As long as he keeps up the good zoning and not let Gallade attack, he'll win eventually."

July nodded. She had good point. She turned her attention back to the screen, as did he. As Maria had said, the Rock-type was still in the air, striking with a Dragonbreath each time Gallade came near. It jumped, only to dodge an attack and come back down.

"This is becoming rather annoying. Gallade, keep shooting multiple Confuse Rays at it," Ceil said.

Gallade brought its hands together to form a peculiar-looking ray, shooting it multiple times. The rays moved in bizarre, erratic patterns, and Aerodactyl had a difficult time weaving through them. Gallade kept shooting more, trying to tire its opponent out.

"Protect!" Gabriel shouted.

Ceil smirked. "Exactly as planned. Jump, Feint and Night Slash."

The Fighting-type gladly obliged, leaping high into the air and bringing down its arm, shattering through the blue protective barrier that shrouded Aerodactyl. Immediately following, dark shadows covered its green arm, and it swung fiercely at Aerodactyl from above, sending back to the ground right on its back, exposing its underbelly.

"Finish it while its on the ground with Slash."

Gallade flew downward, right above where Aerodactyl was laying, ready to strike.

"Don't let it strike! Hyper Beam!"

Aerodactyl reared its head upward, opening its mouth. A single orb of yellow energy grew large in its mouth, then burst with tremendous impact, shooting upward right into its target. The bright yellow beam engulfed the Gallade in a massive attack. The audience couldn't see the Gallade for a few seconds, for it looked like the Pokémon was trapped in a large pillar of energy. Finally, the beam grew weaker and subsided, leaving the audience to see the result.

"What? I-it's still attacking?" Someone exclaimed.

Gallade, bruised, scratched, and hurt from the attack held its right arm up high, ready to attack. Ceil tapped rather loudly on his Pokéball three times, looking as if he were impatient. Gravity kicked in strongly now, and Gallade was now in arm's distance. It struck Aerodactyl on the chest in a single strike. The Rock-type shuddered, and the Gallade landed right next to it, looking smug. Then, it collapsed.

"It fainted?" One person in the crowd said.

"The Hyper Beam must have gotten to it," another exclaimed.

"But they're both knocked ou- wait! Look at the Aerodactyl!"

The Rock-type, rather motionless after the attack, started twitching. Slowly, it used its wings to stand back up on its hind legs. It looked as if had narrowly escape death, having barely enough energy to stand up. It walked rather weakly to its Trainer, leaving the fainted Gallade behind. Gabriel returned it to its ball.

Ceil returned his fallen Pokémon.

"My, what a disaster. Well, looks like you've won, Mr. Volantis. I've certainly invited the right people here." Ceil gave a lighthearted shrug, closing his eyes.

Gabriel nodded in reply, his face solemn.

"Good job, you did really well..." Gabriel said to Aerodactyl's ball, though his face didn't show much happiness. He turned back into the door behind him, soon to be back in the lobby. The audience cheered him, the victor, some giving him slaps on the back. However, he didn't look very pleased, shoving his hands his pockets. He forced smiles to be friendly, but July could see he really wasn't. Wanting to know the truth, July approached him after he left the crowd. He sat on the chair opposite of Gabriel, leaning his hands on the brilliant white table.

"...Hey," Gabriel said, noticing the stranger, taking the initiative.

"Hey." July's voice was hesitant. Then he spoke up. "Why are you upset? You did well out there. You won, and you've shown that kid."

Gabriel shuffled.

"...I didn't win."

"Huh?" July replied. "The Gallade fainted, and Aerodactyl was still standing. According the rules, that means you won."

"Not really. That last hit... he made it happen," Gabriel said. "You know how I use those gestures to signify some moves? He did the same. I noticed, near the final attack, he tapped his Premier Ball three times."

"So? What does that mean?" July was confused.

"The last hit wasn't a Slash to knock Aerodactyl out. It was a False Swipe. He did it on purpose." Gabriel looked rather angry again. "He mocked me. He could've won that battle, but chose this route instead..."

False Swipe was the restrained move that could never knock its opponent out, July dug from his memory. He understood. Gabriel looked down on the floor again. Deciding that some alone time would be the best, July got up and moved away from him.

Somewhere, from high above the lobby, a certain thirteen-year old smirked.

* * *

**Well, that concludes chapter three. Hope you enjoyed. There was only two more OCs introduced this chapter, but don't fear, next chapter features more. Don't fret if yours hasn't appeared yet! Usually, I carry the newly-introduced ones into the next chapter to maintain a degree of familiarity. **

**-OC Credits- **

**Maria Evans- Queen Violet of the Underworld**

**Gabriel Volantis- WereDragon EX (sorry he was kind of the victim in this chapter. I'll find a way to make it up somehow.) **


	4. Shades of Grey

**A/N: It's been awhile since I've updated... anyways, Black & White (theme) fever alert. As usual, Pokémon does not belong to me. **

* * *

_**Ceil's Mansion **_

Lynette Sundell curiously eyed the room she had been assigned with bright brown eyes. She stepped inside cautiously, revealing Jirachi-themed sneakers and a white blouse. The host had promised comfortable and luxurious housing for all participants in his special event, and by no means was he letting them down. As the girl took more steps into the room, the bright light revealed copper streaks in her otherwise curly, jet-black hair. She quickened her pace, leaving her luggage at the door. The room was more than three times the size of your normal, run-of-the-mill one. Immediately, she spotted a large, relaxing-looking bed, complete with thick blankets and snow-white pillows. The room was lit by rather modern-looking lamps. As she made her way in past the bed, she spotted a wide television sporting a huge screen. High definition, no doubt. There was a kitchen area near the corner with a stove, some cabinets, a refrigerator, and more. There was food near the lobby, though Lynette guessed there were some who enjoyed their own cooking.

Grabbing her luggage from the door, she quickly unpacked all her clothes and other essentials. The participants had been given forty-five minutes to settle down in their rooms before the host announced what exactly this competition was all about. Swiftly and efficiently, she managed to get everything done. Some time was eaten up because she got distracted in the bathroom- the technology in the sink and tub were more advanced than she had expected, and she spent several minutes tinkering with them to see how they worked.

Finally, she went toward the door, stepped out, and locked it behind her. The hallways were every bit as exquisite; small lights lined the sides of the walls and the carpet patterns were detailed. How did this kid get so many things? Lynette hadn't seen any sort of parental figure behind this young host.

_Maybe he's a...? _Lynette shook her head, then kept walking down the hallway to the lobby. After all, the event was about to begin, and she didn't want to be late for it. A quick push of an elevator button and she was back at the lobby. As she entered, she noticed that several rows of chairs had been placed in the center of the room. Gentle music came flowing from the orchestra that was playing not too far in front of the chairs. Quietly, Lynette sat down in one of the white chairs. There were others sitting down, waiting for _something _to happen. She noticed a boy dressed in all black, sitting in the very far corner chair in the back row, an eccentrically dressed girl with a top hat and cape, and a tall built man with darkish hair. He looked much older than the rest of the mostly teenage crowd.

Gradually, more chairs and more chairs became occupied. Ceil must've put the exact number of chairs in the lobby, for every single one of them was filled. Some people began to grow uncomfortable and sweaty, causing a chain reaction. Murmurs began coming from the crowd, before the thirteen-year old host appeared from high above them, a platform where the two giant staircases met. His butler was behind him, silently waiting. He clapped to get attention, then turned it to Ceil.

"Welcome again," he said. "Pardon me for the short interruption. I do hope you've all forgiven me. Now, why don't we let the real event begin? I'm sure all of you have settled in nicely with the rooms I have provided. You'll be staying there for as long as you're still in this event. All of you have been probably wondering what this tournament is all about. I would, if I were in your position."

"Basically, all of you will be participating in a variety of events that involve you, others, and your beloved Pokémon. I, the host, will be testing your abilities as a human being, a Trainer, or coordinator, whatever you may be. Your mental, and to a lesser extent, physical ability will be assessed, as well as your skill and bond with your Pokémon in a plethora of different situations. They can be trivial, or serious. Some of you may choose to work together, others may beg to differ. The name of this event, as it will be referred to, is Ludibrium. It's Latin, but I'm going to leave it you to decipher it."

Ceil let his information sink in to the crowd. One person stood up, cupping his hand over his mouth.

"Alright, we get all that fancy Latin stuff. What's the _prize_?"

The boy smirked.

"Ah, I knew one impatient fellow was going to inquire about the prize_. _What good is a tournament without the _prize_?" Ceil mused sarcastically. He turned to the person speaking.

"The prize, my friend, is something you'll enjoy. If you manage to best every other contestant and come out on the top of everyone else, I will reward you with three things. The first reward, I can show you right now. Desmond, if you would."

The butler nodded, and pressed a button on a device he held in his pocket. A large, high-definition television came down from the ceiling, leaving the contestants face-to-face with a blank screen. It suddenly came to life, showing an image on the screen. There was a large, dome-shaped glass. Inside, however, is what the people wanted. Huge stacks of bills, towered up high in perfectly bundled rows and columns. Many have not seen so much money in their entire lives. There were coins littered on the floor, scattered so not one inch of the floor could be seen. Most of the crowd's eyes widened. As soon as the image on the screen came, it disappeared. Ceil spoke again.

"The second prize is one of these imported from a special manufacturer in the Kanto Region," Ceil announced, holding up a Poké Ball with a white bottom and a dark purple top, with two lighter shades of violet adorning it. Imprinted on the center was a big, capital 'M.' There was no mistaking it. It was a Master Ball, capable of catching any Pokémon without fail.

"Show-off," Lynette heard someone mutter in the crowd. She wondered what made a Master Ball different from a normal Poké Ball, how it could catch _anything_ without fail. Now that she thought about it, it was kind of mean, forcefully shoving a Pokémon into your Master Ball without giving the Pokémon any resistance.

"...and now the final prize," Ceil announced. "Unfortunately, I cannot show you this one, but I'm sure all of you are aware of a new region that's been recently discovered..."

Acknowledged murmurs from the crowd. The plasma screen lit up again, this time displaying an image of a vast region, with three large plateaus and two gulfs of water.

"...the Unova region. All of you, I presume, are from either Kanto, Johto, Hoenn, or Sinnoh. I promise the winner of this event an all-expenses-covered, grand trip to the Unova region. I will provide flight, comfort, and more."

Now Lynette was seriously considering how this kid could afford all these expenses. Did he steal money from someone and never got caught? Did he inherit this? Somehow, a thirteen-year old with an immeasurable amount of wealth at his fingertips didn't settle well with her. However, she continued to listen.

"Now, I'm sure many of you are more motivated right now to win. If my description of this event seems too vague, I assure the more time goes by, the clearer it will get. However, since it is the very first day of the tournament, I'm going to issue a rather simple task to all of you, which involves battling with these..."

A soft, mechanical noise was heard. Eyes drew to a small white pillar that emerged from the floor, with a small purple pillow on top of it. On the pillow rested two spherical Poké Balls, laid side-by-side. They were different, however, than what the contestants had ever seen. One Pokéball was almost completely white, with a nuance in color from the top and bottom. Lynette saw the top was a pure, radiant white, while the bottom was a somewhat more grayish color. The second Pokéball was more different. The top was a jet black, heavy with color. The bottom sported the same gray color as its counterpart. Ceil took the Pokéballs, displaying them to the crowd.

"These are the special, custom Poké Balls you will be using in today's event. You will be receiving two of each of these Poké Balls, and you may only use four Pokémon in this event. Two of the Pokémon you choose will in the black Poké Ball, while the other two will be contained within the white Poké Balls. Make sure to transfer the Pokémon you want to use in this Poké Ball."

"Each Poké Ball can only contain one Pokémon, so choose wisely. Today's event consists of you battling eight other contestants in a battle using your four selected Pokémon. Rather simple and straightforward. A referee will record all yours wins and losses, and knocked out Pokémon. For this challenge, we will be recording all Pokémon knocked out, and your wins and losses will be recorded. There is no elimination from this round, for weeding out people this early would be rather nasty of me. Also note- Pokémon in white Poké Balls may only face Pokémon in black Poké Balls, and vice-versa. If, and only if, all Pokémon in opposite color are knocked out, then you may use the same color one. Remember these facts."

At this point, several butlers and maids wandered into the crowd, handing each trainer two of each of the special Poké Balls. Lynette studied hers carefully. There seemed to be a special binding around the seal of the Pokéball, invisible to a normal, quick glance. Lynette grabbed one of her normal Poké Balls and released one of her Pokémon. As the red laser materialized, it formed into a dog-like Pokémon. Shaking its fur, sparks jumped from its coat and it barked loudly.

"Ssh, Socket, be quiet," Lynette whispered. She held up a one of the black Poké Balls, and transferred the Manectric into it. She noticed several others doing the same. Relaxing a bit, she noticed the seal around the Poké Ball was gone. Reaching for a white Poké Ball, she called out her Tropius, Esmerelda, and transferred it as well.

_White can only face Black, _she thought. She'd have to balance her Pokémon evenly, so she wouldn't get caught in a bad situation.

"Come on, Volcan," she said, tossing the Poké Ball. Her large Camerupt burst out, crying loudly, getting many other's attention. It stomped its hooves loudly and proudly, showing off its bright, fiery orange fur. Trainers stared.

"Not now, Volcan, you'll get your chance soon!" Lynette said, transferring it into a white Poké Balls, when Ceil spoke up once more for the final time.

"Once you go outside the mansion, there are several different battlefields in a circle surrounding it. Each one sports a different terrain. However, you will not know which terrain is which until you start battling. Once a challenger meets you on one, you must battle it out with your Pokémon. There is a twenty-minute time limit on each battlefield. Each time you knock a Pokémon out, your score will be boosted by one. Now, let the event commence!"

A loud swelling of trumpets came from the orchestra, but it was rather ignored by the horde of trainers walking out the exit. Lynette followed suit, transferring her last Poké Ball and walking out. There was a battlefield not too far from the exit, where a referee was standing. Immediately, two trainers, each on opposite ends. One half of the battlefield was completely white, the other half black. It was presumed that the white sided Trainer would send out a white Poké Ball, and the same for the black side.

Lynette watched the two Trainers send out their Pokémon. She thought it would be a good idea to get the general gist of how tough her opponents were before she battled. The opposite colored Poké Balls hit the floor, each revealing their respective Pokémon. One materialized into a Grass-type Pokémon. It had intertwined vines for arms, and a headful of sharpened, grass-like teeth. The Carnivine slowly hovered in the air, snapping the air with its teeth. Its opponent was a hunk of gaseous, purple liquid. Lynette could smell the foul stench that emitted from it before she could make out that it was a Muk. She wondered how her Trainer could handle it. The battlefield started to morph.

"Go, Muk, Sludge Bomb!"

Lynette heard the Trainer yell a command before she left, holding her nose. She went to another battlefield, looking for a free one. One was a tropical jungle setting, thick with trees and vines that obscured most view. She saw an Aipom swiftly swing from tree to tree, while its opponent, an unfortunate Sharpedo who looked lost and out of place. The trainer probably bet he'd get a water based stage.

Quickly, as she walked, she found a free battlefield partially blocked by some trees. She quickly jogged to it, admiring the shiny steel borders that defined the boundaries of the field. She placed her foot on the white side of the battlefield, waiting for an opponent to come. She tossed up her first white Pokéball, ready to battle. Tying her black hair into a ponytail, she eyed the opponent who entered the black end of the battlefield. It was a boy, but Lynette could barely make him out, for he almost blended in with his background. His shirts were black, tucked into dark, baggy jeans. In fact, the only part she could see clearly were the white spots on his otherwise black shoes. His hair was an black, unkempt mop on his head, and he wore a cold and distant mask on his face. He stepped, facing Lynette, holding a black Pokéball. The referee took a step and raised his two flags.

"Let's have a good battle!" Lynette shouted to the other side, waving her hand. The boy didn't say anything in response. The platforms they were on elevated above the battlefield, providing a good vantage point. There were two screens attached to the raised platform, displaying information about the Trainer. Lynette narrowed her eyes to see her opponent's.

_Nathan Stanbury, _of _Goldenrod City _

"Alright, Nathan," she said to herself. "Let's go."

"Release your Pokémon!" The referee announced.

Triumphantly, Lynette released her Pokéball. The red laser shot onto the field, revealing Volcan once more. The fiery Camerupt cried loudly, ready to battle. On the other side, Nathan's Pokémon was a blue, with distinguishable fins and frog-like skin. A Swampert versus a Camerupt. Not a lucky day for Lynette. The battlefield then shifted. Gone were the plain stadium floors and borders, now replaced with jagged large rocks and a dusty, sand-like ground. Lynette smirked. At least she had the advantage in the terrain.

"Rock Polish straight away! Then Eruption with Rock Slide combination!" Lynette called out to her Pokémon. She then heard Nathan speak for the first time.

"Protect against the attacks, then go in for the Muddy Water!"

Camerupt stood still for a moment, sharpening its body. A small glint appeared from Camerupt's back; now the stone volcano-like rocks looked sharper than ever. Roaring deeply, Camerupt focused its power and released molten lava from its back, spewing all over the battlefield in globs of thermometer-shattering fire. It wasn't done yet, as Camerupt stomped on the ground violently, causing large rocks to fall from the air.

Lynette noticed that when Camerupt's projectiles went near her, they stopped, as if there were some invisible force in the way. _Fascinating._ She'd have to get a look at that later. Right now she had to focus on the battle. The rocks tumbling down collided with the lava from Eruption, and the superheated rocks burst, sending shattered fragments of hot rock toward Swampert. Each rock exploded violently with a red and orange smokey burst. Each one looked like a firework, sending streaks of deadly lava into disarray.

Swampert put its hands in front of it, making a semi-translucent blue barrier in front of it, blocking the rocks from making contact with its body. The endeavor was tough. Swampert had to maintain constant focus on the barrier, for if it didn't, it would shatter. Camerupt kept up the barrage, bombarding the Protect shield with rocks and lava. Finally, it could hold no more, and one large rock shattered the barrier and struck Swampert. Several other lava-heated rocks did as well, hissing as it touched skin.

Determined not to be beaten, Swampert followed through on its trainer's commands, summoning a giant wave of water behind it. The ground made the water look especially murky, and the torrential wave crashed down on Camerupt's side of the field, knocking some of the terrain rocks down. Camerupt did its best to endure the super effective attack. Arrogant as ever, Camerupt appeared to shake it off, though the impact still hurt.

Nathan gave orders calmly. "Mud Shot to distract it. While it is, Surf and strike it down. Follow up with Earthquake."

Swampert complied, gathering up energy to attack. Lynette's head quickly formulated a counter-attack.

"Flash Cannon to throw off its aim with Mud Shot! Then, summon a Sunny Day, and Solarbeam it away!"

As Swampert shot a stream of mud toward Camerupt, the Fire-type sent a flash of lustering light flying out of its mouth, blinding Swampert's eyes for a critical second. The Water-type quickly moved to the side, sending mud flying in the air. During this time, the sun grew brighter and stronger, sending strong rays of light down toward the battlefield. Camerupt harnessed this energy, sending a large beam of solar light energy toward its opponent. Swampert threw up a wave of water, but the attack was weakened due to the strong sun. The Solarbeam pierced the water wave, blasting itself right into Swampert's body, sending the Pokémon flying into a rock with a large _thud. _Swampert recovered as fast as it could, dismissing the Earthquake attack, hiding behind the large rock.

"Rain Dance, then Endeavor strike! Surf again!" Nathan said louder.

As soon as the sun came, it disappeared, replaced by ominous rain clouds. Heavy rain started pouring down on the battlefield, obscuring Camerupt's vision. The field was thick with mud and water, a perfect environment for a Pokémon for Swampert. Lynette looked around. The force field on the pedestal protected her from the rain. She couldn't see anything beyond Camerupt, who was a medium distance away from her. The opponent was nowhere to be seen.

Camerupt heard a quick sound. Its head turned to the left, but nothing was there. Another sound, to the right. Again, nothing was there. The large rocks provided good hiding places. Swampert's slick skin made it a devil in the rain, making its way through the muddy terrain. A predator in its ideal environment. Camerupt was growing rather wary and alert, constantly looking out for its opponent.

"Behind you!"

It was too late. As soon as Lynette's words left her mouth, Swampert leapt up from a large rock, its hand glowing a white glow. Camerupt's head turned around, eyes widening, only to see its opponent jam its glowing fist into its body. A deadly and painful equalizer attack. Camerupt's health was brought down to the same as Swampert's. The Ground/Water type didn't finish there, however. Swiftly, another wave of Surf was thrown up. This time, the wave was towering and indomitable, thanks to the Rain Dance. Camerupt didn't stand a ghost of a chance. The rampaging Water attack struck it directly, forcing a loud cry of despair from the Fire-type. When the water finally subsided, all that was left was some mud and a knocked out Camerupt.

"Aw... you did well, Camerupt," Lynette recalled her Pokémon. Considering the major type disadvantage, Camerupt did quite a number on its opponent. Giving Nathan a fiery gaze, she tossed another white Pokéball high in the air. The laser materalized into Esmerelda, Lynette's Tropius. Using its giant leaf-like wings, Tropius stayed in the air, despite the heavy rain. It spotted Swampert down on the ground. Now Lynette had the type advantage.

"Azul," Nathan started. Most likely Swampert's nickname. "Shoot it down with Ice Beams. Once it's low enough, Surf and rinse and repeat."

"Let's finish this, Esmerelda. Dodge those Ice Beams, and Whirlwind and Leaf Storm combination," Lynette said, confident in her orders.

Swampert acted fast, shooting menacing turquoise-colored beams of solid ice in the air. Tropius showed quite a skill in air maneuverability. The Grass-type dodged the Ice Beams rather effortlessly, using its leaf wings to glide along the air smoothly. Now it was its turn. Flapping harder with its wings, Esmerelda managed to whip up a nasty gale of wind. Shedding some of its leaves, the plants danced around in the air, being flown around by the wind. Ice Beams that entered the gale were tossed back in a different direction, unable to land a hit on Tropius.

Using its wings, Tropius focused the wind into a tight, funnel shape. The razor leaves that entered spun around in smooth coordination, making for a deadly combination. The sheer amount jagged leaves spun around, gaining more and more speed through rotation. With a final flap of its wings, Tropius sent the massive attack toward Swampert. The attack tore up any rocks on the ground, and harsh rain splattered in every direction, victim to the tornado. Swampert tried to run, but was too slow, as the tornado sucked it in. The Water-type felt hundreds of powerful leaves strike its body mercilessly. Being tossed and turned in pain coming in every direction, by the time the tornado was gone, only a heavily damaged and knocked out Swampert was left.

Nathan casually brought Swampert back into its ball, latching it back carefully on his belt. He reached toward another black Pokéball, tossing it onto the battlefield. The laser materialized into a Grass Pokémon. It was brown in color, with long, bushy white fur that almost looked like hair. On each of its arms, the hands were three sharp leaves. Shiftry robotically went into battle position, taking careful note of its airborne opponent.

"Shiftry, go for a Shadow Ball, then leap up with Night Slash!"

"Tropius, throw down Razor Leaves to counter the Shadow Ball, then Aerial Ace!"

Shiftry leapt up almost immediately, and to a great height. It formed a dark, menacing orb in its hands and threw it, and the sharp leaves harmlessly bounced off of it. Tropius dived down faster than ever, aiming to counter attack. Shiftry's right leaves were covered in darkness, and the attacks were about to collide, when-

"Attention! Twenty minutes is up! The match is now over!" The referee shouted loudly. The two Pokémon still collided, and both fell to the ground. However, it was no longer rocky, and was a normal stadium floor as the trainers had found it.

"That's it?" Lynette looked shocked.

"Both Lynette Sundell and Nathan Stanbury get one mark each," the referee continued.

Nathan recalled his Shiftry, silently walking off the battlefield. Lynette recalled as well and jumped off the pedestal. She ran after Nathan, catching him by the shoulder.

"Hey," she said. "That was a nice battle. Your Pokémon are really good."

"...Thanks." Nathan bluntly and quietly replied, then walked off again, leaving Lynette to find another battlefield.

* * *

_**Battlefield 11**_

"Quite the strangest clothes you have on there, girl," Zeru Finn pounded his fist against the railing of the pedestal. "Waltzing out of the local freak show, ain't ya?" He then guffawed heartily, pounding his fist some more on the metal railing. His arm was muscular, despite his old age in comparison to his opponent. He had gray hair with a dash of black going down to his shoulders, then curling at the ends. He had dark blue jacket, complimented by a wide-brimmed, blue hat atop his head.

His Pokémon, a Pelipper, squawked loudly in response, doing some aerial flips above its defeated opponent, a knocked-out Hitmonlee.

"Don't fear, Talent," the girl with the cape and top hat said. "Your endeavors have not gone to waste. For Magelica shall avenge you!" She said, tossing a Poké Ball in the air. Out popped a black, ghostly Pokémon with a jagged head and marionette-like body. The Banette snickered, floating around the battlefield, which was half land on its own side and half water on Zeru's side. The screen on the girl's side somehow only managed to show a bold 'X' letter.

"Pelipper, attack that ghost with an Aerial Ace!"

"Your endeavor shall never succeed!" Xena Lent cried, jolting around her puppet in exaggerating motions. "Magelic, do what you do best!"

The Banette snickered, turning invisible just as Pelipper soared through the spot where it once was, its large mouth glowing a bright white. Pelipper swiftly turned around and went for another Aerial Ace, only to see Banette flying toward the solid ground half of the battlefield. Eager to chase it down, Pelipper narrowed its wings and flew toward the Banette.

Zeru punched a fist in the air. "Yes! Wipe the floor with that Banette! Then Hydro Pump it to oblivion!"

Pelipper cried in response. It grew closer and closer toward Banette, who seemed to be focused on the ground, turning its back to it. Thinking itself as lucky, Pelipper sped up even more. Suddenly, Banette turned around, its zippered mouth forming into what looked like a sadistic smirk. It darted away, revealing what it had been focusing on. A purple and orange mix of energy, slowly expanding. Pelipper tried to steer away from it, but it was already going too fast. Unknown to the Flying-type, Magelica the Banette had infused her powerful Shadow Ball with a Will-O-Wisp, resulting in a ghostly flare. Alone, it was stationary and harmless. However, a bit of contact or energy and the combination attack would be imbued with... rather combustive properties.

As soon as Pelipper's glowing beak smacked into it, there was a ear-deafening boom and a pillar of smoke mushroomed into the air, leaving a nasty smelling odor of smoke and fire. Zeru could hear both the triumphant laughs of the girl Trainer and her ghost Pokémon resonating in the air at the same time. In anger of loss, he punched the metal railing so hard that it bent a little under strain. As the smoke cleared away, there was a gaping crater on the land side of the battlefield, along with a Pelipper who had endured a bit too much pain. Gritting his teeth, Zeru recalled Pelipper, immediately tossing his second Pokémon in the air.

"Don't get cocky," Zeru said. "Behold, my aerial monster!"

The red laser expanded, materializing into a large Pokémon. It was a dragon, blue in color with large, distinct red wings. Its head had spike-shaped protrusions and a large body with four legs. Its tail ended in spikes. With large gusts of wind, it propelled itself into the air, water dripping from its draconic skin from when it landed in the pool of water. Despite its intimidating appearance, Banette snickered in response, not seeming to be overwhelmed.

"Blast that little thing with one of your Flamethrowers!"

Salamence shot an evil eye at its trainer, clearly stating it did not want to be bossed around. Nevertheless, it shot a large stream of fire from its mouth, aiming at the ghost. Banette weaved through the air, dodging the intense heat of the attack.

"Bomb 'em to bits," Xena said, an emotionless look on her face. However, her puppet was moving ecstatically and pointing like a zealot.

Banette quickly formed another signature Will-O-Wisp/Shadow Ball in her hands, throwing it at the direction of Salemence's Flamethrower. The result was a chain of explosions, igniting the Flamethrower and the explosions traveled down the stream, making its way closer to the Dragon's mouth. However, with a large beat of Salamence's wings, the explosions were quelled.

"No fun," Xena said. "Try again!"

"A quick Dragon Breath, followed by a Thunder Fang! Then, attack with Aerial Ace! Fly!"

Banette swirled around in the air, forming another Shadow Ball. However, ignoring its Trainer's loud orders completely, Salamence zoomed in on the ghost, finding it rather pesky and annoying. Pesky and annoying things could only be dealt by pummeling them down mercilessly. With a roar, Salamence took a large swipe with its Dragon Claw, sending Banette tumbling into the body of water. The fire sizzled to a stop.

"Good job, Salamence!" Zeru said, despite the fact that none of his orders he had been shouting before had been followed. Salamence wouldn't stop there. It had been sent out of its Pokéball to deal with this little thing? Too much of a bother. The Dragon wasn't usually this bothersome, but after carrying Zent on its back all the way to this island through high winds, it wanted a rest. The Dragon plunged into the water, seeking the Banette out. The dive it made sent water splashing into the air, drenching both Trainers.

"Arceus!" Xena exclaimed, wringing her soaked cape. Zeru remained fixed, trying to spot both Pokémon in the water.

The Ghost-type was swimming through the water, making its way to the surface. Salamence spotted it, releasing a Dragon Breath toward it, causing several bubbles to spout up in the water. The Ghost-type dodged amongst the several bubbles, obscuring the Dragon's view. It popped out of the water, snickering.

"Fry it, Banettte! Thunder!"

"No! No! Salamence, get out of there!" Zeru waved his hand perilously.

Unfortunately for Zeru, Salamence was still looking for the Ghost, and unable to hear commands underwater. Banette, with another sadistic grin, formed a large thunder ball between its hands, almost twice its own size. With a manic glee, it threw the electric attack with all its might down toward the pool of water. The electric orb was followed by a thundering trail of jagged lightning, forcefully tackling the water. There was a sick, sizzling sound and then silence. Zeru saw some bubbles, but they soon faded.

"Yes, Magelica, you beat that big bad dragon!" Banette did a victory loop. The referee was about to raise a victory flag when he fell over. Zeru, with his head down and sulking, looked up in surprise, eyes widening. There was his dragon, triumphantly soaring out of the water rather gracefully for its size. Water smoothly flew off its skin, sending droplets scattering in the air. Its wings flapped once, sending it flying toward its opponent, ready to decimate it. Its mouth agape, forming a large yellow energy beam. A loud roar deafened the trainers. A large, bright energy erupted from Salamence's mouth, nailing the Ghost right in the face and pummeling into the wall in sheer power of the Hyper Beam. With a rumble, the dragon landed on all fours, roaring in victory. The infuriating Ghost was knocked out. Zeru was overjoyed, and bragged about his victory.

"Ha! Take that, strange and peculiar X girl. Your ghost was no match for my ferocious beauty of air," Zeru boasted. The battle as over, and he returned his Salamence, who was finally looking forward to a nice long break. Unfortunately, its plan of winning the battle and resting afterward, backfired, for Zeru wanted to ride around on it in celebration of victory and showing it off to other Trainers.

"Victory!" He pumped a fist into the air.

Meanwhile, Xena stood quietly on the podium, a blank look on her face. As time passed, the blank look turned into one of mischief.

"We'll get that nasty ol' man back, won't we, Lune?" She said, talking to her puppet. "After all, no one gets the best out of the x-traordinary, x-cellent X. Lent and gets away with it! Revenge is a dish best served cold."

She briskly turned around with flair, swinging her cape dramatically down the stairs before she tripped, forgetting there was still an extra step before the ground.

* * *

**_Battlefield 8_**

Battlefield 8 was easily the most raucous and boisterous of all the battlefields so far. Not because of trainers shouting overly complicated strings of commands at the top of their lungs, but the sheer amount of sheer volume of the music blaring from a radio. Livia Marcellus found that was facing a rather annoying opponent, or at least she thought so. He lugged a rather large radio-speaker hybrid with him, bringing it along onto his pedestal. Apparently, he and his Pokémon would coordinate together harmoniously, battling in synchronization with the music he'd blare out of the radio. Not that she didn't like music- but the sheer volume made her cringe. However, rhythm was her game. The years she'd spent playing piano and entering contests wouldn't go to waste. She tied her dark brown hair into a ponytail. She wore a green turtleneck, which was covered in music notes and staves. Her jeans shared the same pattern, although the music symbols looked like they were drawn in with permanent marker. Her rather tan skin contrasted the white side of the battlefield she was on, and her right foot, covered in a white tennis shoe, was unconsciously tapping to the beat of the loud music. In front of her was her first and most loyal Pokémon, a Manectric that had just been sent out.

Xavier Omnik, her opponent, was enjoying the battle on the black pedestal opposite to her. He had dark, messy red hair on top of his head, but his his green eyes were gleaming in excitement of battle. They matched his signature, large black-and-green headphones that sat around his neck, bouncing up and down as he bounced on his toes energetically. He wore a black-and-yellow patterned shirt with a very thin dark vest. The radio next to him blared out a jumpy and repetitive song, which his Pokémon, a Ninjask, zipped around in tune to.

They were down to the final round of battle, with around four minutes left. Xavier had knocked out her Pokémon rather quickly with ferocious offense that flowed well with the raunchy rock'n'roll music that blared in the background. Likewise, Livia had equally finished off two of Xavier's Pokémon in a row, quickly deciphering when and where he would attack by analyzing the coordination of his music. Livia was confident she had the upper hand at this moment, where they only had one Pokémon each at full health. She even had the type advantage. A energetic, rapid song poured out of the speakers, with several percussion and rhythmics thrown in.

"Ninjask! Bide your time and speed away! Strike at the forte, one-two X-Scissor!" Xavier yelled, bouncing from one foot to another.

The cicada-like Pokémon quickly darted back and forth, flying at a ridiculous rate. Being one of the fastest Pokémon in existence, if not already_,_ the bug easily maneuvered around the battlefield, which was rather strange. The field was almost flat, with only grass, the only exception being a large tree in the center that obscured some view. Large vines hung down from the single tree.

Livia closed her eyes, focusing on the music. It was fairly repetitive. She just had to listen when it would get louder, and that is when Ninjask would attack. Manectric stayed still, his muscles tense, ready to pounce when his trainer him too. The female Trainer had to be precise, because every moment she waited, Ninjask would get faster and faster due to its Speed Boost ability. The bug was virtually invisible now, the only sound that marked its existence was the high-pitched whine coming from its wings.

_Be patient and clam, _Livia thought carefully. She only waited around ten seconds before she acted, and heard the crescendo from the music.

_"Break that!" _The radio blared.

The instant she heard the words coming from the radio, she yelled, "Manectric! Discharge!"

The Electric-type complied, covering its fur with a coat of static electricity, jumping in every direction. Just as Livia had planned, the speeding Bug-type appeared, zooming toward Manectric with one of its claws poised and ready for attack. However, the Electric-type was ready. One of the sparks jumped from its coat and onto Ninjask, who was shocked and disoriented from the electric attack. The Bug-type flew around in confusing circles before regaining consciousness and speeding away again.

"Wow! You saw through that," Xavier was genuinely surprised. A light smirk came across his face. "Looks like we'll just have to be less predictable. Ninjask, continue speeding around, and when the time is right, Swords Dance and attack from different directions using Slash!"

"Manectric! I've got this figured out. Run around, keeping up your Discharge electric. When I give you the signal, release all the electric at once!"

The mammalian Pokémon barked once in response, then continued running around the large tree in the middle in a figure eight pattern. Its opponent was invisible to the eye, but not to the ear. It just had to strike at the right moment to bring its fast but fragile opponent down. However, it then felt a sharp pain from its middle. It turned its head just in time to see the the Bug-type retreat from Slashing it. Ninjask disappeared again, leaving only the high-pitched hum of its wings behind.

"Good! Again!" Xavier jumped up and down, his hair bouncing up and down as well.

Livia bit her lip, though her head remained level and calm. The annoying Bug would appear again soon. She caught a glimpse of it here and there around the battlefield, but only for a split second when it stopped to observe its opponent. Though it took a lot to make her annoyed, the Ninjask's loud buzz was getting onto her nerves.

_Annoying bug, _she thought, toying with her bag across her shoulder. She constantly tapped her foot, listening to a gap in the music that would signify when Ninjask would attack. Manectric continued running in a figure-eight pattern, its Discharge growing bigger and bigger, crackling loudly in the air.

_Listen... listen... carefully-_

"Now!" Livia ordered.

The Ninjask came swooping it, and Manectric howled as it released the huge burst of energy. However, the Ninjask was simply too quick this time. Once it darted in, it attacked with a quick Slash, then disappeared, barely dodging the full-blast Electric discharge that came split seconds later. Livia cursed her luck, but then her ears picked up the rhythm again. Manectric shuffled around, wary of its opponent's attacks. The song's tempo increased. Deciphering the beats almost instantly, Livia reacted.

"Manectric! Iron Tail! It's gonna come again for the knockout!"

The Electric-type's tail glowed a steel white color, charging energy. Just as planned, the Ninjask zoomed in from the side, ready to Slash its opponent. Quick as it could, Manectric rammed its tail into the cicada Pokémon's body, slamming it to the ground in a loud _thump. _Xavier's Ninjask stayed on the ground, dazed and unable to move due to the strength of the attack. The radio's volume slowly waned before halting to a complete stop. The referee raised his flag, announcing Livia's 4-3 victory.

"Aw," Xavier mumbled to himself, recalling his fallen comrade. "Guess I lost. How the heck did she find out when I was going to attack? Ah, I guess we'll find better luck next time."

Livia recalled her Manectric as well, complimenting it for its great battle. The pedestals lowered and she walked off quickly. Xavier ran up to her, lugging his radio.

"Hey!" He called, waving his hand in the air. "How'd you see through my strategy so quickly? No one's ever predicted it as well as you."

The girl turned to him, and spoke quietly.

"I heard through it."

Xavier paused, taking his headphones off.

"...what do you mean?"

"...I listened, and predicted accordingly," Livia said again, shuffling with something in her bag.

"I don't usually show people this, but..." she said, holding out a notebook and opened to a page. Xavier peered inside, and what awaited him were dozens of sharpie'd music notes scribbled in long staves, sprawling all over the page. Every line was filled in with a musical annotation; even the margins contained notes. Barely any space between the lines were visible. Flipping the paper, on the next page were even more notes and staves. Most of the book was filled up with made-up compositions and melodies.

"Wow, this is great," Xavier said, eyes scanning the pages. "I listen to a lot of music, but unfortunately, I kind of suck at analyzing it. No wonder you beat me, must've been a cakewalk for someone like you."

Livia nodded, then abruptly took back the notebook and tossed it back into her bag. The thrill from the battle subsided, and her shyness came creeping back. The girl nodded once, then briskly walked back toward the entrance of the hotel, leaving the boy. He stood still for a moment, pondering.

"Heard through it, huh..." Xavier mused to himself. He shrugged his shoulders, tossed his headphones back onto his head, and walked off in the distance.

* * *

**_Battlefield 3 _**

Meanwhile, Emily "Emi" Reeck observing the duel that took place in front of her. She had dark chestnut hair, tied into a ponytail which matched nicely with her black jeans. She wore a red track suit, and fiddled with her cross necklace with her other battlefields had been full, but these trainers looked as if they were close to finishing. The sidelines that Ceil had provided were quite nice- they had a roof so weather effects wouldn't bother them, and although hard and durable, the seating was rather comfortable. She would be at peace if only the person sitting next to her weren't quite so awkward.

He wore a strange mining helmet, covering over bright red hair, cut into an amusing bowl hairstyle. He was rather chubby, and his short size made him seem even more balloon-ish. Around his waist was a bright fireman's jacket, and black sweatpants covering his legs. However, the fact that he had stared continuously at Emi for the past seven minutes was what made her uncomfortable. His bright green eyes, close together, observed her every movement and action. Emi decided to end this awkward behavior right now.

"Excuse me-" she began, turning her head to the stranger. However, she was cut short when the boy abruptly moved closer to her, eyes piercing into hers.

"You like to participate in athletics," the stranger said, still staring. "From what I can tell, you enjoy the Pokéathlon, and... what's this?"

He sniffed the air, once, twice, then turned back to Emi.

"...I presume you've been around a Grass Pokémon lately... a Sunflora? Am I correct?"

"Uh... yeah..." Emi said, a little shocked. "How'd you know?"

"Elementary, dear girl," he said, trying to strike a cool pose. However, he lost balance and fell off of his seat. When Emi looked to see if he was alright, he landed on all fours, and proceeded to crawl around on the ground. Emi decided not to question or pursue the matter, and went back to watching the fight in front of her. She was doing fine, until the boy started crawling closer to her, approaching her feet. Emi's shoes shot back, uncomfortable.

"Y'know, you really should exercise some more," she blurted out, before covering her mouth in embarrassment. Like the boy deciphered, she _was _an athletic type, but sometimes her mouth just wouldn't listen to her and she had to have her opinion voiced. The boy didn't look upset, though. He stood up on two legs.

"Exercise? I guess I could, but I find analyzing so much more enjoyable..." his voice trailed off, and he went back to crawling, investigating the scenery.

Emi rolled her eyes, then went back to watching the battle. Unfortunately, she had bad lingering feeling that she would see this boy many, many more times. This encouraged her to speak up.

"What's your name?" She called out to the orange-haired kid. The boy curiously stood up, shifting his mining hat a bit.

"I'm Ethon Adroushan."

* * *

**_Ceil's Mansion- Lobby_**

The thirteen year old sat in his comfortable leather chair, watching all the battlefields on a single monitor, each one displayed in a small box. He wore no emotion on his face, just a slight twinge of boredom. He rested his cheek gently on his hand, and his Chimecho was floating next to him, wearing the same expression. Desmond walked over to the boy.

"Why the long face?" He asked in a carefree manner.

"Oh, nothing. It just belittles me that most people expect in tournaments that they would participate in battles, battles, and more battles," Ceil answered. "I find standard battles like the one I'm hosting one right now to be rather boring. I put a little twist by using those black-and-white themed Poké Balls, but they did little to alleviate the boring atmosphere of these battles."

"Why have this in your own tournament, then?"

"Same reason as before. Most participants expect battles in tournaments, so I just granted them what they wished for. A small sacrifice on my part for what's soon to come," Ceil chuckled to himself quietly. Desmond stood stoic and still.

"Sir, sorry to question, but why not just tell the contestants that this event deviates from your normal tournament, and scrap battles altogether?" The butler inquired.

Ceil got up from his chair, his Chimecho lightly resting on his shoulder.

"If I were to scrap battles altogether, people would grow suspicious," the boy answered. "_Si fueris Romae_; when in Rome. I have to make this event seem a _little _different, not too much, so the participants won't grow wary of my actions. Similar to a normal tournament. After all, I'm sure what I have in plan might... cross some moral and psychological boundaries..."

The boy walked off to his private quarters, mumbling something to himself. Chimecho flew off Ceil's shoulder and floated over to Desmond, doing a small cartwheel and small bell-ring before flipping away, trailing after its master.

* * *

**OC Credits- **

**Lynette Sundell- winterkitten**

**Nathan Stanbury- Stabberz**

**Zeru Finn- Megalink1126**

**Livia Marcellus- duct tape equals love**

**Xavier Omnik- Me**

**Emily "Emi" Reeck- Mayari Magpa-Kailanman**

**Ethon Adroushan- Indigo Hare **

.

**Review if you want, please, I'm looking for ways to improve. Also, I'm probably going to cut off OC submissions soon, maybe next chapter or two. **


End file.
